The greatest gift of all
by Katinka the Brave
Summary: NWZ- Victoria has only one wish for Christmas. Santa can't give her that, but he does give her an experience she could never dream of.
1. An unexpected visit

From the good old days a christmas story revised. In the run to christmas I thought to upload it here for all to read again. I wrote this story in 2005 for Christmas. I hope you like it as much as (or more ;)) as the episode with Don Fernando. So don't think, just read. More chapters will follow the next days. Have fun!

**~Z~**

**An unexpected visit**

Victoria was in the kitchen doing some laundry and thought about Christmas; about what it meant to the people. By all taxations the people hardly had a centavo to make a nice festival of it, but still they stuck to this tradition.

His speech this morning was deplorabel in which he also announced that everyone had to be on the plaza at five this afternoon; the afternoon before Christmas' Eve, at that.

Shaking her head she stopped rubbing the white sheet. _What will he be up to this time? Hopefully he doesn't give another pitiful speech as he did last year, or this morning!_

She recalled last year's happenings when Santa came to the pueblo quite unexpectedly. The alcalde never believed he jailed the one and only Santa. Oh sí, the Santa certainly was real! No doubt about it.

Even now a bright smile appeared on her face thinking back of their attempts to free the Santa. Finally Zorro had to intervene, but when they reached the cell Santa had been in, they only found a letter. Santa and his wife were gone. And that was exactly what they wanted to achieve.

It just felt a little unsatisfying at the time.

Anyway, she still felt so proud of her friends for helping to free the Santa. Even Diego did his best to give a helping hand. He just didn't agree with everything they planned, but he was there to help instead of running away like he used to do. If only he did that more often. The same counted for many other caballeros. They only need to stand up and Zorro wouldn't be needed. Then they could be together forever without the secrecy.

She sighed deeply. _Zorro has always found a way to appear when there is trouble._

She wished he would be more often in her tavern or better in her room.

_Why has he never told her who he is?_ He has always been able to see her when he needed her or just wanted to see her. Again she wondered whether he lived in the pueblo or in the close surroundings. If so then he would be able to see her even without his mask. Somehow it was not fair. If only she was able to see him when she wanted to see him, to be hold and loved.

"I wish I knew his identity, that's all I want for Christmas. That would be a great gift," Victoria whispered to herself. "I wish I could tell Santa …."

Victoria couldn't finish her sentence, as an unexpected change in her kitchen caught her attention. The fire in the hearth went out while the kitchen chilled by a soft, however cold breeze. Even the candles dimmed by the breeze. Perplex Victoria looked up from her work to look around in her kitchen. If she did believe in ghosts she would really think that some have entered this room. She took another good look at every corner of her kitchen and ended staring at the fireplace.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas," Santa greeted cheerful at the wide-eyed young woman who has lost her tongue obviously. "Your mother told you that staring is very rude, I recall," Santa reminded Victoria without sounding it like an accusation.

Victoria closed her mouth immediately and glanced from the hearth to Santa and back and then from the backdoor to Santa to end up at watching at the hearth again.

"Sorry for the chill I brought with me, I just came from the North Pole and I think you called me," Santa answered her silent question.

Victoria was confused, "I did?"

"Yes my dear, now tell me," Santa sounded patiently, "what did you want to tell me?"

"I did call for you," Victoria repeated the confirmation still feeling she was living a dream, "I thought I was talking to myself."

She watched Santa shortly and faced the floor to remember what she was thinking just before he came in. At the same time she presumed that Santa didn't have all day.

"That is right, I don't have all day, but take your time anyway," Santa interrupted her thoughts.

She met Santa's kind face again. _How does he do that?_

"Eh, yes, I … what I wanted to say …" Victoria stammered, trying to get her thoughts together. "Yes, I remember now."

With a warm smile Santa waited for her to continue.

"I was thinking about the people of the pueblo, they have suffered so much last year and they hardly have a thing to celebrate, but still they celebrate that they have each other. So I was thinking I don't really want to give them presents. The only present they need is that I give them a new alcalde, but I cannot and I don't think you can."

Santa looked thoughtful at Victoria. He knew she was right. This alcalde is not the person the pueblo needed.

Victoria continued pointing out her thoughts, "As for myself; I don't want any present, I would rather give away my presents to the poor, but if I am to be given any present, then I would like to have Zorro. Having him at my side every day, would be the greatest gift of all. I know that this will be impossible. So all I ask of you is to give the people more food and blankets."

Santa's heart warmed at Victoria's wish. Like Mendoza, she is not selfish; she is only wishing others to be happy. Therefore, he wanted to help Victoria a bit. "I will give the people as much as I can. As for getting Zorro, you are the only one who can make that happen," he remarked thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" Victoria retorted.

"Love blinds," Santa simply replied.

"What do you mean?" Victoria thought that all men are mysterious, never giving straight answers.

"If you have tried to see the man behind the mask, you would have seen the real man," Santa answered carefully.

Again Victoria is perplexed. _What is Santa saying?_

Santa kept silent for a few seconds as he felt someone else's presence and watched over his shoulder to look at the window above him. He didn't see Zorro, but he knew the young man was there, just a second ago. Oblivious to Santa's observations Victoria followed the man's eyes but saw nothing but a window through which her hero has left many times.

"Maybe," Santa turned to Victoria, "I should help you a bit."

This Santa really talked in miracles. Victoria couldn't do a thing but staring in astonishment at the great man in front of her, while he stepped away from the hearth.

"Follow me," he ordered amiable.  
He was almost at the door when he turned, "Oh don't forget your shawl. It may be a bit chilly."

After Victoria had her shawl Santa showed her the way to his sleigh. Both got in and flew through the sky with Rudolf in front of the seven deer.

On their way they saw Zorro riding Toronado, both being followed by some soldiers. Victoria couldn't see that there was a great distance between him and his hunters and feared for his life.

Because of the stress she closed her eyes shortly.

The next moment, she didn't know how it had happened, but there she found herself in the cave. Zorro's cave. The very cave her hero had brought her last summer. She was even more surprised to see that Zorro was not here, but Toronado was. Amazed she looked around and recalled everything that had happened when she was here the one and only time. That whole experience had a great impact on her as Zorro had opened up to her much more that time. That meant; that was until she started asking him after his identity. She had to admit now that she was pretty tense, not because she had been chased or because she had a lot of money that those bandits had found. No, the most sensation she got was because she finally got more to see of the real man behind the mask. At first he seemed to wanting to tell her his secret, but then he changed his mind. Still she couldn't fully understand this transformation.

Standing in the secret hideout for the second time she watched everything more closely; there is no rush this time. Well, at least this time she wouldn't be discovered by bandits. If only Zorro didsn't come in at this moment. What would he say or do?

Santa was watching her movements in a calm manner.  
The young woman stepped over to the chair on which she sat on that splendid day. Standing in front of it, she decided to take a seat again. While she is sitting on it, she looked around and noticed many things she hadn't noticed before. _I didn't pay much attention to this all. I was too thrilled to be here, to be with him alone for more than a few minutes. And this is where he lives, where Zorro lives. How exciting that seemed to be to me! But at the same time it didn't. I couldn't stop worrying over was my money, that thousand pound which I had hidden in a secret compartment of my wagon. _

Victoria felt a bit ashamed. _What would he have thought of me?_ She hardly cared about her leg either, though it hurt like hell.

While she was having the flash-backs her eyes rest upon the stairs. _Where does that lead to? I guess to his house, the real man's house._

She jumped up and walked over to the stairs, but when she got there she was stopped. Not by Santa, who stood there smiling at her action, but by the stairs itself. It seems that a wall of glass had risen in front of the stairs, making it unable to climb the stony steps. She looked at Santa with a questioning expression on her face. A faint smile was Santa's answer.

_Right, I have to guess his identity by what I already know_.  
Victoria watched for other clues and then she noticed some papers on the large desk. She couldn't resist her curiosity and ran her fingers over the books and papers. The handwriting on the papers looked familiar. _Why hadn't I thought of comparing Zorro's handwriting with those of all the men of the pueblo?  
_When she moved a few other papers and a book, some papers fell to the ground revealing a journal.

Now Victoria's curiosity gets the better of her, took the journal and opened it. The journal, however, seemed to have a will of its own. The book only opened on certain pages and even on these pages not everything was readable. The language looks like Greek to Victoria. Diego had shown her the Greek alphabet one day. "That's no Greek," Santa softly said making the young woman looked up in surprise, wondering how he seem to know what she was thinking all the time.

"What is it then?"

"No language," Santa replied patiently and was aware of her next question. "You are not supposed to read everything. The things you are able to read, may reveal enough. The rest is still private."

Victoria understood, despite of her curiosity she felt a bit awkward about reading these personal notes. She wouldn't like someone else reading her diaries either. But with Santa telling her being allowed to read these paragraphs she didn't hesitate any longer to see what Zorro has written down. Quickly she read a paragraph on the open page. It's about the day Zorro got her to his cave.

_ZZZ_

The dinner was great. For the first time in all those years we had a moment to be together. Just the two of us having a romantic dinner. If only it could have been me, I mean the unmasked me. I wish we could have had a longer evening together. But I got so scared when she pushed me to share my identity. I really hesitated at fist, but she could convince me. She really deserves to know that I trust her and she asked me to show that by unmasking myself in front of her. Still, I was terribly afraid of being rejected. And I still am. Anyway, I was about to unmask myself, to throw myself at her feet, but then those bandits intervened. My fear only increased when I heard them discussing their plans with Victoria. I couldn't let that happen. How could I have been so stupid as to wanting her know my real identity?! She should never know it! No one!

Despite of these thoughts I often wonder how she would have reacted, if she caught me with our dinner dressed as myself. How could I be so stupid in forgetting about changing before entering the cave? The only explanation for this will be love.

_ZZZ_

Victoria grasped_. So it was true, I heard him before he showed up. He really was there!_ Quickly she continued reading. _Will there be revealed more?_

_ZZZ_

I am just so afraid she can't love the real man. I know she tried to assure me that she will; that she can love the complete man. But I have studied her. She had given me many signs that she cannot love the real man. Diego could never be her hero, that is for sure….

_ZZZ_

_Interesting!_ Victoria thought. _My hero is a bit underestimating me. Didn't I tell him that I am in love with his courage and the passion, which also lies in the heart of the real man?! He knows I did. What can I do to make him believe I meant it?  
_  
She turned another page, hoping to find more.  
And there on the next page she read a paragraph about the Siege but many lines were unable to read because the words and the sentences were translated to the non existing language. Victoria thought this had been a very important moment in her hero's life. If only she could read the rest. Sadness came over her. But then halfway the page she read:

_ZZZ_  
It felt hard to do nothing. What could I have done? I surely would have given away myself, if I did something Zorro would have done. Thinking back of it, I sensed that Victoria was proud of me rescuing the child. I just did that without thinking. But then again, life got the same when we picked up our normal lives.

_ZZZ_

"This really is an enigma, Santa," Victoria replied, while she turns some other pages.

_ZZZ_  
I couldn't believe she used the potions, though on the other hand I could. I feel completely the same. I would love to remove the mask and live with her the life I have dreamed of. I left her some hints, but I cannot share my identity without putting her in danger. If only she could look through the masks.  
_ZZZ_

Victoria frowned by reading these thoughts. Looking through the masks right?! This gave her something to think about.

_ZZZ_  
By today's experience I will never forget how I felt seeing her with the alcalde. I know now that I cannot live without her. I must find way to have justice in the pueblo, but if only I knew how.

At least I should give her more clues to my other identity. Somehow this frightens me out. My greatest fear is that she cannot accept the real man ….

_ZZZ_

Victoria got interrupted by Santa, who seemed to be restless, "Victoria, we really have to be going now!"

Confused, Victoria put down the journal. Actually it closed itself and it felt heavier so that Victoria had to put it back on the desk.

"We have already been here too long," Santa stated, and got to his sleigh while he gestured her to follow him. Victoria didn't see why they have to hurry, but she did as he told her to do. While she walked to the sleigh, she looked over her shoulder to the stairs.  
_Will he be coming downstairs in a few seconds?_

Back in the sleigh Santa took the reins of his deer and spurred them into motion. Victoria looked over her shoulder another time to see if Zorro, without a mask, entered the cave. But he was not. Just before the sleigh moved to the cave entrance, she caught a glimpse of the clothes under the black cape. Victoria wanted to get out of the sleigh to see whose clothes were hanging on the stand. It just is too late…

The next second Santa helped her getting out of the sleigh and walked Victoria into her kitchen.

The trip went so fast that she could hardly tell how they got out of the cave. Thinking of it, she still couldn't remember how they got in the cave either, or where it was located.

"This is all I can give you," Santa said with a faint smile, "the rest is up to you."

"But how, Santa?" Victoria asked not comprehending, "I still don't know where he lives, let alone who he is."

"Only time will tell, if you just open you heart," Santa remarked mysteriously.  
Before Victoria was able to respond on this statement, her kitchen was empty again. This silence filled Victoria's heart with a coldness and loneliness. She wrapped her arms around her body to warm up, but this was a useless action since the feeling was mental not physical.  
This really was a weird experience. She wouldn't believe it if she hadn't gone through it herself. _It feels like I had a crazy dream. Nothing more and nothing less._ _But it was real._  
Victoria's thoughts were interrupted by a man addressing her.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Diego's bright blue eyes searched her face intently.

"I eh .. yes, Diego, … I am alright," Victoria looked him straight in the eyes. She was still confused and while she explored his worried features she was waging her decision to tell her friend what she had experienced. She made up her mind keeping it a secret. Zorro had always warned her that she would be in great danger if someone knew she was aware of his identity.

"I thought you were talking to someone," Diego continued making Victoria wonder how he knew that.

"A peasant stopped by. I promised them some left-overs," Victoria lied. Telling this made her feel bad, since she hated lying to her best friend.

"With what can I help you, Diego?" Victoria changed the subject in an attempt to distract him. And it worked!

"Oh, eh, I am here to ask you what you will be doing on Christmas day," he replied earnestly with a gentle smile. The way he answered her question she felt suspicious, "Why?"

Could Diego de la Vega have something in mind for her? Could he be her hero? In his journal Zorro sounded not very self-confidential and Diego was known as a person failing in everything. Stopping her thoughts, she realised she was judging him a bit too hard and corrected herself reminding herself his knowledge concerning the law.

"Oh well," Diego stammered a bit with a soft gaze resting on her shoulder, "I thought you may be alone in the evening after mass and I figured you would like to have some company. Maybe you want to join us then."

He waited for her answer, but somehow he felt she was going to turn down the invitation and added quickly, "of course we wouldn't mind coming here either."

_How very proper, … and sweet._

"Gracias, Diego," Victoria said warmly while she was thinking what to answer.

"Sounds nice, thanks for the invitation, but I don't know whether I have overnight guests then. In that case I would feel better staying here," she answered honestly. Hoping to buy some time to give him the final answer. In fact she wanted some time alone to think over what she had seen today.  
Somehow she would love to accept, but what if she got her special gift?

"You need not to decide yet," Diego replied apparently not wanting to overwhelm her.  
"Gracias, Diego," she sounded like her cheerful self again, "I will keep that in mind."

"De nada," Diego replied and laid his right hand upon her tiny shoulder before he took his leave. "Let me know your answer when you know it."

"Gracias, Diego."


	2. If only you could turn back time

As promised a christmas story. So tonight the second chapter. Hope you like it. Again, forget about what is possible, look through her eyes (how else would it be possible to remain in the dark for 88 episodes long, or was she still ignorant;)) and enjoy the ride.

**Part 2**

A day later Diego entered the tavern. "Victoria, would you be so kind to make sure the postman takes this with him?"

"Of course," Victoria replied automatically accepted the letter.

"Gracias." Without another word Diego turned and left the tavern.

A bit confused at Diego's behaviour she walked to the places where he kept more letters for the postcoach. When she wanted to lay it behind the bar, her eyes fell on the handwriting. _How odd, it looks a lot like Zorro's. _A little longer her glance lingered on the elegant handwriting, doubt about her observations entered her mind.

_I need more clues to be sure._

It wouldn't be for several hours before the postcoach was expected in the pueblo. Victoria walked back to the kitchen with the letter in her hand. From its hidden place she took a note Zorro once left for her.

Reading her treasury she sat down at the kitchen table and laid the folded piece of paper and Diego's letter in front of her. _It really looks the same_.

Victoria kept staring at the separate letters. _Diego is a nice man, a true caballero, but could he be Zorro?_

She held her head in her hands out of frustration. Didn't Zorro say in his journals that he is wearing masks? That would mean that Zorro also wears a mask in his normal life.

Victoria got a headache. Last night it was too late when she turned in and today it was too early when she got up. And while she was able to sleep she was floating between sleeping and awakeness.

Alicia entered the kitchen announcing some new guests had arrived with the post coach.

"What?!" Victoria got up in instandly and hurried to the postman. Time had flown. She had promised Diego that she would give the letter to the postman. She couldn't let him down, not when he was insistant on it. She sighed relieved when she saw the postman sitting at a counter of the taproom having a drink. She walked over to him and laid the letter in front of him on the table. The man nodded in understanding while he swallowed another sip of his drink. He looked tired so Victoria didn't take his nod as rudeness. Instead of starting a conversation with the man, Victoria decided to give the man some hot soup, where after she helped the guests getting to their rooms.

After all guested had been installed and her other customers have returend home satisied, she returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes. During this task she was able to think about her riddle. _Santa really thought that I should be able to solve the riddle now, didn't he?_

_How am I supposed to know? I keep on reliving yesterday, but still ... I am not sure._ Zorro could be anybody, well not really anybody. Some men seemed to be a possible candidate, like Diego. _However, thinking about it now, the thought of Diego being Zorro, that really is ridiculous._ _But what if he is? How would I feel about that?_

_I really need more hints, how sad it may seem. How can I open my heart, if I don't know how to open it? If only Santa could help me._

Santa appeared for the second time. At this appearance Victoria was less surprised than the first time he showed up out of the blue.

"You asked for me?" Santa asked a bit unnecessarily with a broad grin.

"Uhm yes," Victoria answered uncertainty, "first of all, I never thanked you for yesterday. I kept thinking about it all day."

"I know you have," Santa interrupted cheerful.

"Then you probably know that I don't know as well." Victoria tried, hoping he would answer her unasked request too.

The Santa sighed, "I do." He pondered how he could help her this time.

Victoria was a bit disappointed. Not in Santa, but in her own insights.

"Love blinds, my child," Santa comforted her, "didn't I tell you that yesterday?"

"True," Victoria sighed deeply, "you also told me to open my heart. But how do I do that?"

"That is a good question," Santa remarked, but then an idea popped in, "you are trying."

Victoria looked at the old man. The question was obvious on her face and in her eyes, but this time Santa refused to see or hear it.

"I will take you with me a second time now," Santa replied thoughtful.

"You will?" Victoria never expected to be on another tour with Santa. She already enjoyed the thought of it.

"Yes, I will show you another few hints, but…" Santa's voice held a warning, "beware, if you need a third time to find out, you two will never be together! And I will have to take you with me to the North Pole."

Victoria was a bit shocked at hearing this, so with a numb expression she nodded understandingly.

"Good, let's go then!"

Victoria reached for her shawl and followed the Santa outside. She expected to see some deer and the famous sleigh at her backdoor, but they weren't there. Confused Victoria faced Santa, but he just waved his hand in a gesture telling they needed to round the corner. "But then we walk back to the plaza."

"How very true," Santa agreed like he is talking about meeting a bright day again.

"Alright," Victoria reacted not comprehending this man at all.

When they rounded the corner they stood in the middle of a Siege instead of a quiet plaza in a peaceful evening. It took some seconds for Victoria to see what this was about.

"What's this? Why do I have to face this twice? It had been an awful period."

She was facing the fight before the Siege and all painful memories about everything what happened come back to her. The worries she had over Diego, when he rescued the child that was standing in the middle of the plaza. The prayers she made for help to get rid of these bandits, when Zorro didn't show up. Her anger over the alcalde, who hadn't been able to hold stand against the group of bandits. And the relief she felt when Zorro had conquered Zaragosa. The latter finally died by his own dagger. Zorro got very upset over the loss of this life when he didn't even kill him. Typical, but Diego was far from himself as well moreover he almost acted the same as Zorro. She never understood why Diego was so upset over the death of this bandit either.

"How do you feel about reliving this?" Santa's question confused Victoria even more.

"What do you mean? About his death or about the Siege? Or about we acted during this Siege?"

Santa just smiled and wondered why she just couldsn't answer the question, as she normally just gave her opinion. Requested or not.

"I remember Zorro was really upset when Zaragosa found his death."

"This was not the first time," Santa replied compassionately.

Victoria looked astonished at Santa, while she tried to remember when Zorro was upset at an earlier time. Just nothing came to her mind.

"It will come," Santa said patiently, "Let me show you something else." Victoria couldn't make up her mind of Santa. Obediently, she walked with him over the plaza toward the tavern. She noticed that many citizens and soldiers had gathered at her business.

"What is going on there?" Victoria's voice sounded tensed and she started running to her business. In a glimpse she saw Diego standing in the crowd and approached him, but he didn't seem to wanting to notice her, which was a very typical thing for him to do. He always notices her. Therefore she didn't stop asking him about this happening. As he kept his attention only on the alcalde she turned to any one around her to be ignored as well.

Walking in the food steps of her best friend she moved over to the front doors of the tavern. Inside it was as crowded as outside and she had difficulty to stay close to Diego. When she finally got through the mass of people she noticed Zorro standing in front of her counter. The alcalde had his sword pointed at Zorro's heart. Shocked Victoria looked around when finally her eyes fell on her real self standing in front of Diego.

_That is odd! _Victoria had the feeling of a dejà vu.

For Zorro there was no way out and the alcalde reached out to unmask Zorro.

"NO!' she screamed, but everybody only focussed on the two most important people of the pueblo. The next moment Don Alejandro's features appeared when the peace of silk was taken away.

Victoria noticed herself collapsing into Diego arms. But she also noticed Diego looking concerned from her other self to his father and back, while he kept holding of her unconscious body.

_He is always so good to me._

Somehow the expression on Diego's face disturbed her. _What was that look about?_

Again, she didn't get the chance to pay more attention to this detail, as Santa touched her sleeve and lead her to the front door.

_Great, what is going on now!_

Many people had gathered at the cuartel protesting against the alcalde. Victoria heard the people shouting out Zorro's name and yelling "Release Zorro!" It gave her a clue about what was happening. With Santa on her heels she ran to cuartel, because she didn't want to miss a thing. However, when she was at the gates, Zorro already had an unconscious don Alejandro still wearing Zorro's clothes in his arms and helped the old caballero on Toronado's back. From a distance she noticed Zorro giving his two fingered signal and giving her other self a broad smile. Again, it seemed she was watching herself like she is watching a theatre, but this felt so real. Santa stood behind her when Victoria watched Zorro leaving the pueblo.

"You want to see what happens at the hacienda right?" Santa guessed correctly, thought the wish was very unconscious to Victoria.

The very next moment they were standing in the hacienda, watching the interaction between Diego and Victoria the following part of the past.

Victoria took her leave from Diego, who asked her to keep this whole thing a secret, feeling his father may be embarrassed by the whole episode.

"You know Santa, at that moment I thought it was an excellent idea, but now, I am not so sure anymore." Victoria whispered, hoping not to distract Diego. Somehow she was touched by the way Diego sat down with his father, waiting for the old man to regain conscious.

"What do you think now?" Santa inquired softly after a short silence.

"I don't really know, but thinking of it, Zorro could have requested Diego to keep it all a secret. I mean, those clothes really looked like Zorro's. So, don Alejandro must have found the place where Zorro keeps his clothes." Victoria thought again trying to gather her thoughts. "No, this must be ridiculous."

"Go on," Santa encouraged.

Wth a strange expression on her face she looked at the old mysterious man next to her.

"Very well," Victoria sighed giving her some more time to have a good start over. "You don't think it is ridiculous that don Alejandro has found Zorro's hideout. What could have happened then?"

Santa kept silent..

"Don Alejandro never talked about his experience. Diego once mentioned that people could have a fade out, like Felipe. He can't remember things before the war." Victoria was thinking real deep. While don Alejandro regained his consciousness, Victoria almost missed the following conversation.

"Diego," don Alejandro asked having some hope, maybe the slightest wish could have been come true.

"Yes?"

"You don't suppose that there could actually be a little bit of Zorro in me, do you?"

"It's hard to say, father." With a sigh Diego replied thoughtful, "but you know, even a man like Zorro needs inspiration."

"What do you mean son?"

"Oh I don't know."

After a short break Diego got an insight and continued with a smile, "maybe there might be something of you in Zorro."

Proudly don Alejandro continued reading his book.

Victoria caught a glimpse of don Alejandro's book "Don Quixote." Before Victoria was able to think about her earlier conversation with Santa, she was taken by him to the backdoor, which lead to the garden. The nice smells of the flowers greeted her like elves in a nice fantasy dream. Memories of the time when she was injured at the hacienda returned. Diego was there at her bed when she woke up. She couldn't remember how she got there nor did she know how long she had lain there unconscious. The only thing she then knew was that Diego was very, very happy seeing her awake again. Somehow this picture always appeared when she saw the scar on her side.

The next memorie she always had, was the meeting with Zorro. Later the day she first woke up, she met Zorro in this garden. He was very romantic until they this conversation in which he this odd suggestion. Victoria remembered the very words he said clearly: "I have been thinking, you should have a husband someone like Diego perhaps."

This thought had never occurred to her. Oh well, actually it never came to her mind since he had returned from Spain. Before he left California, she had had a crush on him. Sometimes she even dreamed he would rescue her from the poor living she led and took her like a princess to his home. She didn't and still don't care much for the luxurious life he leads, but having some money always makes life a bit easier. Actually, the thing was that she thought him very courageous and therefore very romantic. He was like a prince on the white horse rescuing his princess from the evil witch.

Soon her dreams were taken away when she lost her mother and not much later her father to fight the enemy. She had to take care of the tavern the only memory of her family being together.

She sighed deeply, while thinking about the de la Vega's. They have treated her as family. And Diego's proposal this morning is another proof of it. No noblemen from the area would ever invite a person of the working class to join his family with Christmas.

Victoria shook off her thoughts and turned back to the hacienda reminding herself that she was here to find out about Zorro's identity. Still his suggestion kept repeating in her mind, while Santa took her back through the house to go to the front door where the deer were waiting for them.

Victoria was surprised to see herself wearing another dress talking with Diego, who was also dressed up differently. A melancholic sphere was lingering in the air when they both entered the west wing of the hacienda. She hardly ever came there unless …

"What is going on?" Victoria asks shocked at Santa. Santa only gestured her to follow her other self and her best friend.

When they arrived at a bedroom Victoria almost paled to see her old friend lying in bed delirious with fever.

"That was years ago," Victoria whispered, when the memory of those frightful days returned. "I was so afraid for Diego to loose his father. Diego was truly upset and very stubborn. He never wanted to leave his father's side. But finally he did."

With a broken heart Victoria watched Diego sitting at his father's bed.

"You need some sleep" Victoria heard herself saying to Diego trying to persuade Diego to take care of himself. "It is good that you stay strong …."

"Sleep I can have any time, but I don't know how long I will have him." He sounded devastated, but his determination to stay with his father was to be admired.

"He has a good son on you don Diego."

"You're a good friend." Diego rose to stand next to Victoria, while he laid a hand lightly upon her under arm. "Thank you for staying to help."

Victoria watched herself walking leaving the room and stared back at Diego, whom has been left behind. She got curious to know why she has to see this wondering if she would see what will happen at all? Then again, something else would happen if she were not allowed to watch this. Patiently she waited for the things to be revealed to her.

Diego just stood there for a second and started pacing the room, while he repeated Victoria's words. "A good son?"

"A good son would not keep things from his father. There would be nothing between them".

Diego ended up standing at his father's bed, while he continued speaking up his thoughts."I have kept something from you. I am not the man you think I am."

Diego's voice was fading, but Victoria was just able to hear the words as she unconsciously had moved closer to hear him better.

"I have a secret life." Diego continued his monologue to his unconscious father.

"It is time for me to share it with you."

As the voice kept fading and fading Victoria kept moving closer until she reached the columns that held the roof. An invisible wall of glass had blocked her way again. She was so close to Diego that she could almost touch him. _What is this? What is this all about, not being able to come closer to things or persons? Are things revealed now, and am I still not allowed to know?_

She really got frustrated seeing her friend sitting down next to his father, leaning over confessing something. She could see his lips moving, but in her confusion, or rather frustration, she couldn't make up what Diego was telling his father. So, she turned around to question Santa about this. Instead of facing a red attire, she was facing the green, orange and white of the kitchen curtains. _Am I back at the tavern now?_

"Santa this is not funny anymore!" Victoria exclaimed and agitatedly ran through the curtains to see where Santa had gone to. Noticing her overly crowded tavern, and especially by the clothes her customers wore, she was sure of being back in here and now again.

"This is so weird!" Victoria spook to herself. Oddly enough her eyes found Santa sitting on the stairs in her taproom. He was looking at Mendoza and some soldiers who are playing cards with Diego joining them.

"You should have seen Zorro, don Diego," Mendoza remarked very enthusiastic and slapped him on the shoulder.

Victoria noticed a painful expression being hidden within a second. With this observation she had all forgotten about her irritation with Santa's ways of showing her around in the past. She noticed her other self passing her to go to the counter and get another two bottles of wine.

_So this is still the past._

Victoria leaned on her elbow on the bar waiting for things to come as they come.

"So I offered him my best rope, and do you know what he said?" Mendoza laughed further. "He said, "I couldn't use any better," then he jumped off the cliff. That was terribly deep. I didn't have the nerve to look down."

"I am sure it wasn't that high, sergeant," Diego calmed the sergeant's enthusiasm.

"Really, don Diego, it was."

Another soldier cut in, "I heard the alcalde saying something about Zorro having an affair."

Victoria looks disturbed now. This was new to her, where was she then. She turned around and noticed she wasn't in the taproom. She must have been in the kitchen or maybe outside throwing away her dishwater.

"How so?" Diego asked curiously, but with a calm exterior. Victoria noticed him fumbling with an apron though, revealing some nervousness. This behaviour was new to her as well.

"Oh Sepulveda, you didn't listen again, now don Diego let me enlighten you," Mendoza cut in and corrected his corporal.

"It seems that Zorro had shown such bravery that the chief of the Indian tribe offered him his daughter."

"No, sergeant, you got to be kidding me."

Diego looked around the taproom when Mendoza continued. His stare remained on the kitchen's curtain.

"Really don Diego, but Zorro didn't want to be rewarded this way."

"I was told that this daughter is the most handsome woman in the area, why did he refuse?" Even though he was talking to Mendoza his attention remained on the curtain.

"My guess, don Diego," Even though Mendoza leaned over to share his thoughts with the younger man more quietly, Victoria was able to hear what the sergeant was telling her best friend. Above all she noticed Mendoza's eyes were also focused on the curtain. _Aha, some gossip, right? I wasn't supposed to hear this at all, but why now?_

"Zorro is too much in love with señorita Victoria to have another woman."

"Do you really think so, sergeant?"

"Oh sí, don Diego," the stout sergeant confirmed and added, "señorita Victoria is fortunate to have such a loyal man, but I think we shouldn't tell anyone else about it. It would do no good for the señorita to know about this."

"I think you are right sergeant," Diego obviously relaxed. "And, if I were Zorro, I would pay her a visit tonight to show her how much I care about her. You know gossip travels fast."

"Do you really think Zorro will come to town tonight?"

Diego shrugged his shoulder and dropped the corners of his mouth downwards, confirming his uncertainty.

"In that case I should put more men on guard tonight."

Victoria had no time to remember if Zorro had come that evening as Diego changed the subject and she wanted to absorb every piece of information she got, "but tell me sergeant, did Zorro really fight those Indians, that can't be hard. Like one says, Zorro is a modern fighter, he has his sword and some magnificent tools and what do the Indians have? They still have there primitive way of fighting."

"True Diego, but the alcalde said he had to do it their way."

"A punch here and a punch there, huh?" Diego remarked denigrated and added lightly. "It wouldn't take much to win of an Indian then."

"The alcalde said that this Indian was a master." Mendoza contradicted assuring his friend that he would be no match for him. At the same moment some soldiers started laughing.

To Victoria something didn't fit in Diego's behaviour, normally he held the Indians in great esteem. He admired their culture and silently questioned why would he act like this?

"Alright Diego, we know you are no swordsman, let alone fight a master Indian warrior." Sepulveda hit Diego on his back again, which made him flinch in pain a second time during this conversation.

"Oh Diego," Victoria whispered in amazement and a bit pitying her friend, "falling of your mare again and then telling you would be able to do that fighting too!"

"Diego has fought some good fights in his own way." Santa replied as a matter of factly and thinking to himself, "is she ever going to find out or does she just not want to see?"

"His own way? He can't use the sword," Victoria couldn't understand Santa's interruption. Somehow she got the feeling of underestimating her good old friend.

"Is that so?" She heard the accusative tone in Santa's voice, which made her feel a bit guilty.

"Do you really have this low opinion on him?" Santa continued a bit irritated, however he remained politely and didn't let her answer. "How do you really feel about him?"

With a half open mouth Victoria looked at Santa to protest, but she couldn't find the words. This last question caught her off guard.

"Is that the way you feel about him, huh? Indefinable?" Santa sighed and walked away from her. Over his shoulder he called. "You really have a good relationship with him."

Victoria was perplex, her eyes fluttering a few times. Santa's words sounded like irony but it could also be a statement. _What does he mean?_

~Z~

My Christmas present to you, tomorrow I will post another chapter.


	3. There is no denial

**Part 3**

**There is no denial**

Victoria turned around to ask Santa for some clarification, but he was gone again. _Oh, so annoying. Do all men have this bad habit? Just disappearing while having an important conversation or leaving all of a sudden while something disturbing is going on?_

Victoria was quite upset, but even more when she was faced with Thackery, demanding her to get some other meal. "You call this roast beef? Thís looks more appetising. Get me a decent meal or you will be getting a taste of this!"

The rude Englishman pointed at his boot.

"Get it yourself!" she shouted in his face and walked away from him. Then the Englishman stood up and took her by her arm, which is quite painful. This was a different experience and got her a little off-guard.

"Take your hands off her!" Victoria heard Diego demanding this English Sir.

Victoria was aware of the strong voice Diego had used to stand up for her and found him standing noose to noose with this man, as sir Thackery challenged him. "I believe you are looking for a fight, señor!"

"Anytime … Anywhere," Diego replied very self-confidential, obviously calming his temper. Victoria was taken aback by Diego's behaviour. Reliving this moment she could feel his anger building up inside of him. His whole stance made it clear to her that she had a very special place in his heart. _He must love me._

The unexpected thought made her look twice at her best friend, even though it meant watching the back of his head as he was already leaving the tavern.

She followed everyone to the plaza, where the fight was going to be.

She noticed Diego fighting quite poorly, but he was able to fight back much longer than the alcalde.

_Yes Diego I was very proud of you that day._ Victoria thought when Diego ended the game by falling to the ground, twisting his ankle. Victoria was about to follow her friend into the tavern, when some odd thing out of the corner of her eyes asked her attention behind her. So she turned to see what it was. At first she thought it was nothing particular, but at a second thought she knew what so strange. In the middle of the day the night had fallen. How odd!

"I am sure his sword master must have been proud of him too!" Santa stated as a matter of factly confirming Victoria's opinion of Diego a few seconds ago.

"What?" Victoria had to process the new situation trying to match Santa's words. Automatically she continued the new brouched subject.

"Kendall?"

She turned to face the speaker but she didn't see Santa although she did hear his firm whisper.

"Sí, he did teach Diego at University, right?" Santa wanted Victoria to confirm this fact. She should know her best friend.

Victoria laughed as if Santa told him the biggest joke in the world. "Diego told me that he was a great disappointment to his master."

In the distance the de la Vega cart entered the pueblo.

Victoria remembered the arrival of this Master swordsman very clearly. "Diego was very glad having his master visiting. I think he must have appreciated his master spending some much time on his exercises."

Victoria stared in the distance remembering everything happening those days. She had never seen Diego so animated. Somehow this master lit a light in Diego.

The sound of a pistol broke the peaceful silence and made her jump. Sir Kendall was shot and the cart is taken to the church. From her place she heard people shouting, even her other self again and saw people running. Being too shocked at watching everything from a different point of view she found things went too fast to cope with.

Victoria realised she was still in deep when the sound of clashing swords entered her consciousness.

Searching in the darkness to find the source of the clashing steel her eyes Zorro fighting some soldiers in the middle of the plaza.

_Doesn't that look like Diego's swordplay? However, it looks ten times better? It looks like the same style._

Then Zorro ran into the church. _Oh Lord, no, this can't be true._

Not much later Diego appeared out of the church wearing his blue pants and white ruffled, but open shirt, announcing that Sir Kendall had died. His grief saddened her heart again, but this time it felt worse, more like loosing person whom she had personally known a lifetime.

The sadness radiating from the man standing on the church's pavement was heartbreking. It was the same as … as Zorro's, when Zaragosa had died, but this pain is deeper, much deeper.

Victoria wanted to run to Diego, but then Santa stepped in front of her. "You can't do anything about his pain now. Come it's time to go back."

Victoria didn't want to. She felt she had to comfort Diego, though she still didn't fully understand her feelings. So many things seemed to have happened last few…., what is it, seconds, minutes, maybe hours? But it all was a part of her life, spread over several years.

Santa took both her upper arms to get through her resistance.

With a sigh she gave in and she walked with the old man back to the tavern.

She wouldn't be the woman she is. Therefore, after a few steps she turned and ran back to the church. With a firmness she never experienced she opened its doors by running against it. When the doors had opened, she found nothing but an empty church. Only some sadness still hung in the air. _"O lord, where is he?"_

Frantically she walked to the front of the church, where at the end she noticed a black cape. Sensing the cape belonged to Zorro she hurried to the front. A few feet away from him she held back not sure whether this is still living in the past memories or being back in present, but hearing a woman's voice made her almost losing her temper, if not Zorro's reply.

_"__Why would a man not hurry on, meet such beauty at the end of his journey?"_

She rounded a pilar to see Zorro holding her other self's hands and kissing them.

"Adios"

"Take care of don Diego." Her other self pleaded with the town's hero.

"He'll never be out of my sight."

Another kiss on those hands made Victoria watching hers for a second at the painful memory of the journey to find her ill father. When she looked up Victoria noticed Zorro leaving the church as does she her other self getting up to go back to her business. With a strange feeling Victoria decided to stay in the church for another moment instead of following her other self outside, knowing she would meet the alcalde again, who was about to go to the Forta del Diablo.

She faced the stature of Maria and sighed deeply before filling her body with fresh and encouraging air. Yes, she needed to open her heart and eyes. Maybe she should listen to that little voice in the back of her mind. Tired she turned around and was faced with the comfort of her kitchen. These quick transformations were terribly exhausting. If only she could get the answer here and now or be back in her normal life.

Santa heard her quiet wishes and noticed her energy getting lower by the experience. So, he stayed another few minutes until Victoria felt at ease again.

When she reloaded a bit she got aware of other feelings like pain, which was a very strong feeling. She was hurt because of reliving some emotional happenings.

The worst thing was seeing Diego being hurt again. "He was so devastated when Sir Kendall was killed. It took a few days for him to live on." Victoria shared with her red coated friend.

Santa just listened as he knew a listening ear sometimes comforted more than words could.

"You know, don Alejandro even told me that Diego got his master's knife. That was quite odd, since he was supposed to use it for his fight."

She was silent for a couple of seconds, letting all emotions and memories flowing over her like the waves roll over the beach, taking shelves and wire with it on the beach or taking it away into the sea. Like this the strongest emotions remained in her soul, giving her another insight.

"You know Santa, now I realise that Diego was present in most of these happenings you showed me. I know he has always had an important role in my life. He always cared about my well being like he wanted to get my father out of prison. That was very brave. Or like the day we had to hide in a windmill from the storm. He even gave me his jacket when I was freezing. But what has his presence to do with my wish to have Zorro's identity?"

"You got me distracted, halfway your discovery you got more interested in your friend's actions than in discovering Zorro's identity. Besides you had to question yourself how you feel about ordinary men. Didn't you wonder all the time why your hero was so afraid of being rejected? He is afraid of you not being able to love an ordinary man. And who is more ordinary than don Diego de la Vega?" Santa shrugged his shoulder. If he ever needs a good example of the phenomenon "love blinds", then he should use this example.

"I am sorry, my child, but I need to get going," Santa stated with a warm, hope giving voice, "the only thing I can advice you is giving your heart time to open up."

Victoria looked at the old man with a discouraged look. Because of her desperation, Santa sat down on the bench shortly again. "You know, when I have to make a difficult decision, I close my eyes and focus on my breathing. When I am calm, then I question myself what I would do. When I think having an answer I question myself whether it feels good. Then I have my answer."

Victoria didn't feel this was the some same situation, but with this she understood that she would have to get her answer.

"You will find your answers, trust yourself upon that!" With these words Santa had left the building in a flash.

Victoria sighed again. A bit discouraged and terribly exhausted she decided to check on the taproom. There weren't many people left she noticed. Logically, since the alcalde was about to have his speech in two hours. She sighed deeply. Santa really turned her life upside down. Maybe she did it herself. She wanted to know who Zorro is. Now why would she always jump into Diego during this tour of memories? Didn't she think Diego being some kind of candidate of being Zorro? Somehow it was very impossible. He couldn't use the sword.

_Hmm, at least he is no master swords man. But still his handwriting seems much like the one in Zorro's journal. Thinking of masters, could there be a possibility of being able to act like someone who can't use a sword? Could Diego be able of acting like he is incompetent with it? Nobody noticed he was hurt while the soldiers were informing him over Zorro's bravery at the Indian camp. Quite a coincidence, isn't it!_

She also has to admit that Diego has always been very protective on her. He defended her with the sword, the only time she saw him fighting.

_Then again, Zorro suggested me to marry Diego. I always wondered why. _But it would be logic when Zorro is her scholar best friend Diego!

Whatever point of view she took, the outcome came at Diego.

_Gosh it must be Diego, now I understand why he feels so insecure about me not being able to love him. I have been humiliating him so many times in the past. _Victoria started to feel so ashamed of herself. _He tried to give me clues despite of everything._

Victoria felt some kind of blank by this revelation. _I wish I had treated you better._ Then her mind had drifted of to his behaviour; all those times he was able to see her and she was not able to love him back openly. That was his doing. But why couldn't he just have told her. Did he not trust her well enough? _No, he contradicted that in his journal._

With that in mind Victoria concluded that she couldn't be mad at him. She knew she would have if she hadn't had this encounter, these encounters actually, with Santa. She could only feel ashamed of herself for not wanting to see it and buying his lies to hide himself. _He always wears a mask._

Some emptiness fell over her, while she felt so sorry for him for not being able himself, where ever he was. But above all she had to admit loving him. She loved him for what he had done and for who he was. She only hoped that she would be able to see the real man, without any mask.

But how would she be able to tell him that she knows? She couldn't do that in front of all people. Neither would they be able to show their love openly. The alcalde would never buy her deciding to have fallen in love with the most boring, well to every one's opinion, man of the pueblo.

Her love for the town's hero had created some mess, she realised with pain in her heart. She had to help him and find a way to be together forever. Maybe she should put some poison in the alcalde's food. She knew she couldn't kill the man, not even by hating him so much like she had been.

~Z~

And what will she do with her new insights. To be continued on the second day of Christmas.


	4. What to do or not to do

Victoria was back to work again, while the question remained in her mind; how could she ever be seen with Diego without anyone suspecting him of being Zorro.

An hour later she served her customers with a bright smile one was used to seeing her, despite of her happy feelings of knowing the identity of her fiancé. Nor did the worries reflect on her face.

When Victoria was standing behind the bar, refilling some glasses for her costumers, Diego dropped in the tavern. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed her friend entering her establishment. Some butterflies flew in her tummy, but she tried to hide the feeling by the frozen smile she had worn all day after having had her present.

She hardly dared to face him but couldn't escape from him as he addressed her as joyful as always, "Buenos tardes, Victoria."

Somehow Victoria sensed he was a bit nervous as well and made her wonder. _Do you know that Santa has shown me around to find out your identity?_

She couldn't deny feeling very attracted to her best friend. He is so handsome.

"Are you alright Victoria?" Diego asked a bit concerned by her changed behaviour.

"Why yes Diego," she stammered a bit, "with what can I help you?"

Diego frowned shortly as if making up his mind about her behaviour.

"Well, I wondered whether you have the answer to my question."

"Your question?"

Diego looked a bit indignant while he repeated his question, "yes, my question, I ask you this morning, about you wanting to come over for dinner or whether you would like us to come here."

Victoria had to laugh from nervousness. How could she have forgotten about him having invited her over for dinner?

"Oh that question, right."

Diego looked very concerned, "I know you were very busy today Victoria, but don't you think you need a break?"

"I am fine Diego, really," Victoria assured her friend, "but you're right. How about me coming over to your place? I would love to join you this evening."

She couldn't help blushing a bit. Caused by the heat of course!

"Excellent, then I am can tell Maria that she can start with the preparations for dinner."

Victoria could tell Diego was looking forward to having her as his guest tonight, since she had learnt where to look for.

Diego leaned upon her counter lightly, "as for you, I think you should think about taking a break."

"Diego you know I can't, I have still customers to attend to." Victoria protested finally acting like herself again.

"I know, I know," Diego said calmly, "alright, shall I pick you up two hours after mass, then you can have your rest. How about that?"

Victoria smiled. _He is so sweet!_

With that amount of time might give her more time to find the answers to the questions, which have kept her busy all afternoon.

"Agreed," Victoria stated smiling brightly.

"Alright, till the five o'clock speech then," Diego greeted with a sparkle in his eyes.

However, Victoria noticed that he didn't look at her straight in her eyes. Then again he never did.

"Hasta luego, Diego," Victoria greeted back.

Diego nodded and turned on his heels to return to his horse.

"Mio querido." Victoria added silently while she watched her tall, blue eyed fiancé leaving. Nobody could have noticed her observing Diego so closely, since she was drying some glasses. She seemed very interested in her work. Meanwhile she peeked through her eyelashes to have a last glimpse of her love.

Her heart grew heavier each step Diego got farther away from her. She wanted to run after him, jump into his arms and kiss him all over. She just couldn't. She would make a bigger mess of all this. No she still had to find a way to help them out. But wait a minute, how did Diego really feel about her?

Some fear made her heart feel like a piece of marble stone, so cold, so lifeless.

Victoria decided to retreat for another hour. There weren't many customers and Alicia would be able to handle it.

"No problem Victoria," her employee remarked, "I think it would do you good to have some rest. You really look tired."

"Gracias, Alicia," Victoria was grateful for her friend's loyalty, "I am glad I have decided to close the taberna for the evening."

"It's a good decision. Now go, have some rest."

And so Victoria went to her room to lie down on her bed to think the day over, but also thinking of the question whether Diego truly loved her. She had found her answer very quickly. It only took her to thinking over what he has written in his journal. If she still wasn't sure she just has to think back of the moments she had relived the past a second time. It is pretty clear that Diego cared about her a lot. She remembers the times she was kidnapped by two bandits and begged Diego to help her. He was holding back his anger, another proof that he loved her.

As for the other question, what to do with their relationship and the alcalde took her much more energy to come up with something.

She couldn't find a solution as quick as she wanted, therefore she decided, "Maybe together we can find the solution."

This brought her to another question, how should she tell Diego that she knew? Maybe she should tell him tonight when they were alone. Maybe she should go to him right now. Or should she tell Zorro the next time he came to visit her?

Questions, possibilities and options were spinning in her head. With a slight headache she fell asleep.

With a knock on the door to her bedroom Alicia woke her up. Through the closed door Victoria answered Alicia's wake up call. "What time is it?"

"It's a half an hour before the alcalde will give his speech. I'd better hurry home before he makes me listening to his nonsense. I won't be the next to be taken to prison."

'What did you say?" Victoria practically shouted to the closed door and suddenly the remains of her beautysleep had vanished.

Alicia explained what happened during her sleep.

"Gracias for enlighting me," Victoria held the door open just far enough to face her employee and friend, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

With a sigh Victoria closed her door. Leaning against it she realised that an unfortunate Christmas' Eve has come and heard Alicia closing the frontdoor behind her.

No guests were in the tavern. The quietness felt heavy, revealing that trouble was in the air. What could have been expected?! Some peasants had been dragged to the plaza, while no reason was given. Finally Victoria knew what to do.

Why does the alcalde have to spoil everything again? Such a special and important fest!

Victoria hated the alcalde's actions but this time his timing was pretty good. She knew Zorro would come to fight this injustice. So, this time she could wait for Zorro on the de la Vega ground in the area of where she had been hunted by some bandits not a year ago. Zorro took her to the cave then.

While she observed her surroundings a foxy smile radiated from her face. He shouldn't see her following him, but what if he had been looking for her? He would surely be missing her on the plaza as he always sought her out.

Well time will tell.

Victoria was getting more nervous by the minute, got very impatient and needed to suppress the feeling of riding back toward the pueblo very hard.

What is taking him so long? What if he has been caught this time? No I mustn't think this way. He has escaped every time these seven years. So, even now he will!

Or what if he had been shot? He must have been some times ... wait a minute, his brother must have shot him last summer.

Some panic took over the control on her ratio.

Hey, there he is! Victoria almost jumped at the sight of him. She needed to keep her head clear. So, she managed her horse to follow the black steed. At a distant she followed her hero until they reached the bushes in front of the entrance to the cave. She was amazed when he just disappears into some bushes.

_Where did he go?_

A bit awkward, but very curious she followed his tracks slowly to the place where he had disappeared. She saw nothing but rocks, stones and wood. Victoria recalled some bells were ringing when those bandits came too close to the cave entrance. So, she kept looking for the entrance at a slight distance. Zorro hadn't showed up making Victoria presume that this was the place; Zorro's lair.

While Victoria looked at the ground and around her, she tried to figure out how Zorro could have been able to open the wall without dismounting Toronado.

Maybe someone was there to open it. But who?

Victoria was sure that his father didn't know the secret. After his father insulted him, her fiancé had looked too hurt to be an act.

What about Felipe? He is very close to Diego. He could be his help. Would Felipe have opened the wall? Victoria doubts it, since she hasn't seen Felipe on the plaza when she left and many other times the boy stayed at the pueblo until Diego showed up again. Sometimes Felipe stayed with Diego, other times he left. Sometimes Diego seemed to have picked him up.

No, Zorro must have been able to open this wall …. by …. himself. While Victoria was thinking about all possibilities, she noticed the spot that opened the wall by stepping onto it.

"Con Mio," Victoria said to herself, "will this be the key?"

She stepped onto the spot and turned around to see the wall opening indeed.

Quietly she walked toward the entrance. Shyly and cautiously she entered the tunnel of the cave. She didn't want to have Zorro jump upon her, thinking she was an unwished intruder. Shortly Victoria let her eyes adapt to the dark when the door closed behind her. At the end of the entrance she noticed some lights. Carefully, she followed her way toward cave. She still didn't want to feel the point of a sword on her throat.

Halfway the passageway she could smell Toronado and heard Zorro's soothing voice while he was talking to his friend. Victoria held still to hear more of what he was saying; A special occasion as she heard the real man speaking. This was not just the dashing hero and not just the quiet, proper caballero, but the complete man she loved. And that was the man, who had entered her tavern, when he arrived in California after a long period of absence to be studying in Madrid.

She heard him talking about her and wondered how many times Toronado had to listen to these kind of speeches.

"If only she could see through the masks," Zorro sighed. "What do you think Toronado; could she love the real man?"

"I think she could," Victoria answered softly, deciding she had heard enough and didn't want to make him suffer more than needed and stepped into the light. This was the first time she was able to see him after her arrival in the cave.

Diego dressed in black clothes looked up with a very surprised expression on his face. After recognising her, a grin appeared, but turned quickly in a questioning stare.

Victoria noticed the emotions changing rapidly. She still stood at the end of the passageway to give Diego time to recover from his interruption.

"How … how did you get here?" he suddenly asked softly while holding up his hands, palm upwards and then he gestured to the entrance with his left hand and with both hands back to where he stood. He slowly walked into Victoria's direction.

"I followed you," she replied when she had conquered her sudden fear. She feared Diego becoming angry at her for invading his territory.

"Followed me?" he asked and stood still in front of her.

"Yes, I followed you," she repeated.

A silence filled the air, while Diego tried to comprehend this fact. He was always careful; making sure no one was following him.

"You followed me?" he asked again but in a thoughtful voice. Victoria only nodded.

"All the way from the pueblo?" Diego inquired further.

"Eh no, not that far," Victoria stammered a bit shyly and confessed how she got here, "I waited for you to return from the pueblo down the hill."

Diego was perplexed at this revelation, "how did you know where to find it?"

"All I knew was that you are my hero," Victoria stated a bit embarrassed now without knowing why, "I just didn't know how to let you know .. I … eh…"

"How long have you known," Diego cut in even more surprised.

"Just a few days but that is a long story," she spoke quietly, waiting for him to be his old self again; his real old self.

"A few days?" he repeated searching his memory for clues. He must have missed a lot last few days.

"Must you repeat everything I say?" Victoria asked getting nervous now. She just heard him saying to Toronado that he desperately wanted her to make his wife, but how their conversation went it didn't feel like it at all.

"Oh, eh I am sorry," he apologised quickly and a warm smile appeared at the dejá vu he has.

"Is it true, what you said earlier?" he then asked having overcome his amusement, "that you could love the boring, studious caballero?"

As she repeated her much earlier statement, she closed her eyes a second or two, "As I told the hero once before, …"

She opened her eyes and faced him straight in the eyes. With a determination that couldn't be denied she continued, "the courage and the passion lives also in the heart of the man behind the mask."

Victoria stepped forward and held her hand against his cheek, challenging lightly, "So why don't you start with a kiss."

Diego didn't need to think twice about this invitation and grabbed her in his arm to give her to most passionate kiss he had ever given her.

"And, is that better?" he asked playful after he had broken the kiss.

"Much better," she stated content feeling loved, while she remained in his arms.

She gave him another kiss on his lips and released him from her tight hug.

"Black looks good on you De la Vega," she teased him by a compliment.

Diego looked down at his clothes, and was reminded that he would have to change into his customary clothes within a few hours. Knowing his father would already have been missing him.

"Gracias," he replied a bit shyly and changed the subject. "But tell me, how did you manage to get here?"

He held his arms freely around her waist while he waited for her answer with a seductive smile on his face.

Victoria looked up at him with a secretive smile, "It bothers you doesn't it?"

"Hmmm, … not really," he smiled teasingly at her hiding the fact that he was very curious. Well, to the truth it bothered him a bit. If she could do it, who else would follow?

"I just want to know how cunning my wife to be is."

Victoria's eyes grew wide, so he added, "that is, if she still wants me."

She smiled at first, but got very serious as she answers, "There might be a problem."

Diego held his breath and looked like he was about to fall into pieces. Still he waited for her reason, the reason why she wouldn't want to marry him.

Looking at her toes she completely missed his agony and was trying to hide a smile, "I am already engaged."

Diego felt a heavy burden falling from his shoulders. She was just teasing him. He wildly lifted her up from the ground making her scream in surprise and turned around his axis while waving her through the air. He was so excited; feeling like a dog was enjoying the wind and the waves at the beach. He didn't give her time to say anything.

Diego finally brought her over to the chair and decided to play her game along, "You know, you could always break the engagement."

"I am loyal to my fiancé, and I will always be," she states firmly as she sat on the chair, facing the man she had always loved.

Diego knelt in front of her with a serious yet a passionate look in his eyes, "Will you marry me Victoria?"

Her eyes grew large from excitement, "absolutely and definitely yes."

**The end**

~Z~

Merry Christmas to you all. Have fun, enjoy the time with family and friends. For 2020 I wish you all the best and that troubles and sorrows have melt away. I hope having been able to give you some distraction with my stories. Keep faith and a smile. Thank you all for your kind reviews this year. That had been great gifts and gave me a smile on my face. Love you for it!


End file.
